The present invention relates to a tape cassette and particularly, it relates to a video tape cassette.
Recently, magnetic tapes have been used in the form of a tape cassette.
In the case of the video tape cassette, it is usual to use a cover for covering a magnetic tape during the time that the magnetic tape is not used because of the severe requirements of the condition of the video tape.
The cover is usually actuated by a spring in the direction of opening the cover but the cover is usually locked with a locking mechanism during the time that the cover is closed.
Heretofore, a coil spring has been used as the spring for the locking mechanism. However, the coil spring is not easy to assemble in the tape cassette because of its structure whereby the cost of the tape cassette is increased by using the coil spring.